fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ooo-Tun
Ooo-Tun is a Zeonian Beorn who was once a prophesied hero, destined to save his homeworld. However, he somehow failed in his mission, and has spent an unknown amount of time slumbering underground. He has only recently awakened in a modern, magic-powered society on Earth... He is accompanied in his adventures by Volt, an artificial intelligence and personal assistant. Ooo-Tun is Aether Prime's version of Unten Bluzen, while Volt is Aether Prime's version of Volt. Appearance Ooo-Tun looks remarkably similar to the original Unten - Beorn, blue fur, black-and-white star eyes. However, Ooo-Tun looks a lot worse for wear. The top of his head is scarred, a small bit of his right ear is missing, and one side of his mouth is disfigured, giving him a near-permanent grimace. He has dark circles under his eyes, and they are almost perpetually half-closed, presumably from exhaustion. His fur's coloration is a bit less saturated than the original's. He carries a large storage capsule on his back, with his Sparkling Unit Volt attached to its side, and has a battery strapped to his chest to charge off of the aether that he naturally generates. He also wears a set of elbow-pads and knee-pads. Personality Ooo-Tun TBA! Volt TBA! Abilities Ooo-Tun Ooo-Tun's mostly-dead physiology is both a blessing and a curse on the field of battle. He has the uncanny ability to shrug off wounds that would drive any other fighter to their knees. However, the amount of damage he's able to inflict on others is just as lacking. His movements are sluggish, and his physical strikes are weak. In hand-to-hand combat, he is not particularly likely to make much headway. His one saving grace is his natural ability to generate aether, a multipurpose magical power source, from his body. This means that he can hook himself to nearly any machine in Aether Prime and fuel it with his own body. He also keeps an aether battery attached to his chest at all times, to charge it up gradually with the aether from his body. Whenever he needs to power something but doesn't have enough time to figure out how to attach himself to it directly, he can quickly remove this battery from its charger and use it instead. Finally, in a dire situation where he has no other means of defending himself, Ooo-Tun can expel his aether in the form of large magical explosions released from his skin, though these are wild and extremely difficult for him to control. Volt Volt is primarily designed as a personal assistant. It can make video calls to other computers, detect nearby energy sources, take photos or record audio, scan objects to determine their function and usage, emit a bright light to illuminate areas, search the Aethernet for answers to any questions Ooo-Tun has, play music, and even tell jokes. Most Sparkling Units do not have any combat potential, since their built-in batteries cannot store enough of a charge to fuel any sort of magitech weaponry. However, drawing power from Ooo-Tun gives Volt enough aether to act as a makeshift taser for stunning attackers, or as a strobe light capable of temporarily blinding assailants. It doesn't have enough stopping power to truly defeat does, but it can at least slow them down. History Prior History TBA! Untitled Prologue Story TBA! Relationships * Bril Vaene: TBA! * Temperance: TBA! With characters outside of Aether Prime * Unten Bluzen: TBA! * Mynis: TBA! Gallery Ooo-TanPainted.png|Ooo-Tun and Volt's initial designs, drawn by Trivia * The majority of the ideas for Ooo-Tun were suggested by Exotoro. Category:Characters Category:Beorns Category:Zeonian Characters Category:Undead Category:Collabs Category:Males Category:Aether Prime Category:Characters from Aether Prime Category:Aether Users Category:Sparkling Units Category:What is the New Fantendoverse?